Un regalo de oro
by HistoryPrincess
Summary: El oro obtenido en tenis por Andi Murray podía valer muchas cosas. Para Scott Kirkland, sin embargo, era por sobre todo la presea que quería cierto rubio... Esto es Britaincest leve. Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Reiteado T porque aunque leve, sigue siendo incesto. No me pertenece Hetalia TT-TT


_Ok...tuve que escribir esta tontera, no me resistí. Aunque no esté puesto en mi perfil (tengo que incluirlo, pero se me olvida -_-U), el Britaincest es como mi placer culpable, con facilidad mi segunda pareja favorita (OBVIAMENTE luego de mi amado USUK). Por lo mismo, cuando vi en la mañana la final del tenis no pude más que escribir esto. _

_Sé que no hay mucha gente que le guste el Britaincest, pero, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Para mi la situación fue inspiradora._

_Ojalá si alguien lee esto no lo encuentre tan malo (como siempre, siento que escribí pura basura XP). Yo por lo menos ya calmé mi ánimo de escribir._

_Si a alguien le gusta, porfa, dígamelo en un Review!_

_Atte._

_Naomi_

* * *

-¡Scott!

Aquel grito dirigido a él llamó la atención del escocés, quien desde hace 15 minutos estaba parado en las afueras del Estadio Olímpico, simplemente viendo pasar indiferente a los deportistas de distintos países que se dirigían bien a competir, bien a apoyar a sus compañeros nacionales. Había encendido un cigarro, fumando con cierta parsimonia mientras esperaba. Ahora que oyera ese llamado, sin embargo, se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios de inmediato, formándose al instante una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

...Y es que su vista era buena, no le engañaba, sus ojos de un potente verde podían distinguir a la perfección aquel cuerpo que se había detenido a poco menos de 100 metros, mirándole entre la multitud con unos ojos igualmente verdes. Su sonrisa se volvió aún mayor (si era siquiera posible) al reconocer sin dificultad al pequeño conejo, jadeante de tanto correr para alcanzarle en aquel encuentro.

No le hizo el favor de acercarse, Arthur mismo sabía que jamás se lo haría. El chico aceptó, tras ver cómo le sonreía, el último esfuerzo, y así llegó a detenerse frente a frente con su hermano. Le costaba respirar, pero luego de un par de inhalaciones para estabilizarse ya podía mirar a la cara a su hermano, el altivo Escocia. La sonrisa de este no bajaba en lo más mínimo al observar el sonrojo todavía presente en las mejillas del menor luego de semejante carrera.

El mayor dejó escapar una leve risa. Dejó caer el cigarrillo para extinguirlo con su zapato.

-Si estuvieras en mejor forma tal vez tus deportistas ganarían más medallas, hermanito...

-¡_Bloody Bastard_! ¡No olvides que también son _tus_ deportistas!

...Sí, un típico saludo entre ellos, incluso si ahora había estado desprovisto de algunos insultos extra, solo por el hecho de estar en público, en pleno Parque Olímpico. Scott sabía que su pequeño hermano, siendo la representación de Inglaterra, _jamás_ se comportaría como algo más que un perfecto caballero inglés en aquel lugar que ahora era su orgullo, su corazón hasta el final de los Juegos.

...Ni siquiera él conseguiría que Inglaterra perdiera los cabales en este instante.

Tal vez por lo mismo le había citado a las afueras del Estadio Olímpico para tener aquella conversación, la que había partido hace ya media hora con una charla telefónica...

"-¿_The bloody hell_, Scott? ¡Estoy en medio de una competencia, _bastard_! Intenta elegir un maldito mejor momento para llamar...

-Deja de insultarme, hermanito. Yo también te estoy llamando de una competencia, y algo me dice que te traigo mejores noticias que las que te están dando el engreído más grande del planeta y tu otro gimnasta.

Arthur se quedó un segundo en silencio luego de escuchar las palabras de su hermano, mirando por un instante hacia el lugar que hace poco ocupara, al lado de su princesa, quien aún miraba el transcurso de los eventos y apoyaba con ahínco a los dos jóvenes representantes del Reino Unido. Sí, él en estos minutos se encontraba acompañando a Louis Smith y Max Whitlock en la final de caballo con arcos, pero también era cierto que su molesto hermano se encontraba a su vez en otro estadio...para ser más preciso, estaba en _Wimbledon_, viendo el partido de Andy Murray contra el favorito Roger Federer. Para que Scott le llamara en plena competencia, interrumpiendo su contemplación de lo que podría ser una doble medalla olímpica...eso tenía que significar...

...la boca se le secó al inglés.

-...Jhe, al parecer ya comenzaste a analizar el motivo de mi llamada, ¿No, Arthur?

Preguntó Scott, disfrutando enormemente el silencio atónito de su hermano. Cuánto no daría por ver su expresión en este minuto, su rostro en parálisis total, la sorpresa dominándolo por completo mientras su mente analizaba del todo lo que estaba pasando. Dios...ver aquello y la expresión que pondría justo ahora sería algo por lo que apostaría bastantes cosas...

-...Entonces...Andy...

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, imaginando cómo el rostro de Arthur se iba llenando de luz, de alegría...cómo se olvidaba de a poco de su par de gimnastas ingleses para focalizarse en el logro del chico de Scott; porque sí...Murray estaría representando al Reino Unido, pero el tenista dejaba siempre claro que a la hora de la verdad él era _escocés_. Escocia podía bien sentirse el centro de la familia por algunas horas, ahora que de seguro Arthur estaba empleando todo su orgullo para no decirle por el teléfono que era el mejor, que lo idolatraría por el resto de sus días.

...tanto así era la noticia que ahora le estaba comunicando a su hermanito.

-Así es, hermanito. Mi tenista acaba de regalarte la medalla que tanto querías..."

...eso había sido en términos básicos lo que partiera todo hace ya un rato. Arthur había tenido que reprimir un ataque de euforia contra el auricular, y mientras estaba en este, Scott había conseguido hacerle prometer que iría a encontrarse con él de inmediato al Parque Olímpico. Obviamente el conejo había aceptado sin chistar, ya no importándole en lo más mínimo si no estaba en la premiación de plata y bronce que consiguieran sus deportistas en gimnasia con aparatos. El oro de Murray valía mil veces todo lo que esos chicos hubieran logrado...

...Por Dios, ¡Si Arthur había incluso dejado botada a Katte para reunirse con su hermano!

...Sí, definitivamente Scott tenía la mano ganadora en esta oportunidad.

-Mal...maldito escocés. ¡¿Te viniste aquí sin felicitar a Andy, no es verdad?!- Scott alzó una ceja, sorprendido de que su hermanito lo captara tan rápido, el que si el chico había abandonado a princesa y dos medallistas, él había dejado a la estrella de la tarde de lado, todo para poder ver en persona la reacción de Inglaterra ahora que había obtenido en su amado Wimbledon la medalla que siempre le fue tan esquiva, incluso siendo él el creador del deporte que la entregaba. Al escocés no le quedaba mucho más que suspirar con esos hechos; no iba a negar su acto.- ¡Responde, _bastard_!

-Sí.-dijo cortante, dejando en shock a un Inglaterra que no se había esperado que lo admitiera tal cual como si no fuera más importante que dejar una luz prendida al salir.-Es cierto, pospuse el decirle a mi deportista el que básicamente se trasformó en tu héroe personal, pero fue porque tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer...

-¡¿Y qué puede ser más importante que felicitar a quien consi...?!

Arthur, que con suerte si había permitido terminar de hablar a su hermano, se había dispuesto a interrogarle febrilmente por lo ligero que se tomaba el histórico triunfo del tenista, cuando un par de labios fueron a callar los suyos, consumiéndolos en un beso que conseguía ser calmo y a la vez lleno de pasión. El inglés se quedó tieso, sintiendo esa caricia que trasmitía tanto.

...No se pudo mover hasta que el rostro de Scott tomó suficiente distancia del suyo para mirarle directo a los ojos.

-... "He conseguido aquello que tanto anhelabas, hermanito. Considéralo un regalo...de mí hacia ti, Arthur"...eso me parece más importante que decirle a Murray que lo hizo bien.

Terminó de decir Scott, de repente y sin que Arthur notara cuándo partiera, su voz susurrando al oído del más joven. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al rubio, sus manos sujetándose inconscientemente de la chaqueta de su hermano mayor.

Cuando los brazos de Scott le envolvieron no fue capaz de emitir una queja.

-¿...Aceptarás el presente, Arthur?

Le preguntó el mayor cuando ya había vuelto a conectar sus miradas, una de sus manos soltando su agarre en torno al cuerpo más pequeño para así sostener del mentón al pequeño conejo. El chico estaba completamente sonrojado, se veía extremadamente adorable...tanto como para que si alguna de esas naciones europeo-americanas le viera quisiera engullirlo sin siquiera degustarlo primero. Esto era lo que Scott había querido ver, el rostro de Inglaterra sin una muestra de enojo, sin el menor odio hacia él, aunque fuera solo mientras durara el hechizo del tan anhelado oro...

...Ver aquello bien valía el ni agradecerle a quien le dio el regalo perfecto para el menor de los Kirkland.

-...Sí.

...Lo valía aún más si Arthur estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo por algunas horas.

Scott le sonrió por unos segundos al menor, sin mostrar toda la arrogancia o superioridad que normalmente expresaba. Dejó que su mano en el mentón pálido viajara hasta colarse tras la nuca del otro, y sin decirse nada más, volvió a besarlo. Hoy definitivamente podía pasar a la historia del tenis inglés y de su propia relación con Inglaterra, ahora que el menor incluso le estaba correspondiendo...

...Bien podía por el día adjudicarse por completo a su adorado pequeño conejo.

"Déjame tenerte, y volveré a regalarte todos los oros que quieras..."

* * *

_...Y listo, quedó...extremadamente meloso, tonto, etc...pero no sé, encontré que dejarlo en la línea límite de platónico y ya pasando a un lado más romántico iba a quedar bien. Además, tomando en cuenta que se inspiró en mi super grito olímpico de cuando analicé que la medalla era _muy_ importante para la tradición inglesa y que la había ganado un escoses, creo que ya está todo lo bien que puede estar._

_Bueno, eso es todo, supongo._

_Bye, ojalá alguien lo haya disfrutado..._

_Naomi_


End file.
